1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance weight adapted to be secured by crimping to a spoke connecting a wheel hub and a rim of a spoke wheel, as well as a balance-correcting structure for a spoke wheel in which balance weights are individually mounted to rim-side ends of at least adjacent two of a plurality of spokes of the spoke wheel in order to correct the balance of rotation of the spoke wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-89628 discloses a conventional balance weight and a balance-correcting structure for a spoke wheel.
The conventional balance weight is formed into a columnar shape to extend in an axial direction of a spoke, and has an insertion recess provided over its entire length to open in its outer periphery. The balance weight is secured by crimping to the spoke to surround the spoke inserted into the insertion recess. A plurality of spokes of the spoke wheel are disposed so that the spokes adjacent to each other in a circumferential direction of a rim intersect each other in the vicinity of the rim. When the number of the spokes is increased, the distance between the adjacent spokes is decreased. In this case, when the conventional balance weights are mounted on the spokes at ends on the side of the rim, interference occurs between the balance weights. As a result, it is difficult to mount the balance weights to the spokes, and the number of the spokes of the spoke wheel to which the balance weights can be mounted is limited.